


you're not my enemy

by boy_with_the_glasses



Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akechi is a dove, Gen, I didn't forget Morgana don't worry, Makoto is there but not from the beginning, P5 cast in TG setting, Self-Indulgent, TG cast is there too... somewhere, Yusuke wants to eat human food but he can't, half are humans, half the cast are ghouls, he doesn't know whom he wants to betray anymore, headcanons, stop this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_with_the_glasses/pseuds/boy_with_the_glasses
Summary: Snippets of P5 cast in TG settings with some consistency and plot in-between.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	you're not my enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guilty since I love throwing different stuff into TG universe too much. I was sitting on it too long and there are too many snippets, so here I am, sharing.

It is Sojiro who puts the plate down for Yusuke, but it is Furaba who tugs it away. The stupid fox is distracted and doesn't notice, not until he finishes animatedly describing his latest passion to Haru who simply smiles at him encouragingly and gives an approving side-glance to Futaba.

Futaba puffs up. Of course he would do it! It is the middle of the day, the cafe is open, and they do not need Inari occupying the bathroom _again,_ throwing up the food he definitely cannot stomach but insist on trying regardless. And Sojiro is a softy who can be judging all the likes but as soon as Inari starts to praise every dish he can think of, Sojiro folds like a paper-plane and grudgingly makes a plate for him too.

There are actual humans who need this food, okay!

She hears their resident edge-lord, whom she isn't sure how they've ended up befriending for real and accepting to the team, muttering something disdainful under his breath, muffled further by the cap of the very fine coffee. Futaba doesn't turn in her booth and doesn't give him a stink eye only because he isn't _her_ problem, he is _Akira's_ problem, and she doesn't want to touch their deal with a five-meters stick. Even if Akechi can be cool sometimes and she truly wants to gut his briefcase inside-open to figure it out.

But she would _never_ tell it to his face! His ego is off the charts as it is and, again, it's Akira's problem, not hers.

Inari finally notices she's sneaked his plate and almost finished it off. The look of utter despair on his face is priceless. He totally contemplates if it is fine to touch the scraps to still get the taste on his tongue, Futaba can see it clearly, and she takes an effort to stuff the last of the carry behind her cheeks. 

Haru giggles from her place at the bar. 

Ryuji snakes the hand around Yusuke's shoulders with a sigh. "Bro, you really need to stop. Can't believe I'm saying it, but you're really better to stick to your stuff than trying ours."

"How," the single word is punctuated in the same way as actors in a drama full of breathtaking tragedies would do it, "can I possibly stop my searching when I'm so close?"

On this Ryuji's frowns, his brain unable to come up with an eloquent enough comeback, and Ann, who stopped trying to argue this point long ago, patronizingly pats him on the shoulder. Ryuji does not appreciate being patronized and whirls on his place to level an incredulous look at her. "Why the hell you're chill with it?"

"Maybe he will find it?" She offers, smiling brightly. She doesn't believe in what she is saying and it's obvious to everyone in the room except for Yusuke, whose eyes are gleaming with the happiness of being understood. 

Futaba sneaks a glance at Haru and there it is, her grip on the delicate cap is unnecessarily strong. The poor cap is alive solely because Haru highly respects Sojiro and knows of his reluctance to take expensive gifts from her. The cap can't be broken since it may not be replaced. Haru takes a breath and does not, mind her, break it, though it is a close call.

Akira just smiles at them all behind the bar, his gaze lingering at the third booth where the Ice Queen is taking his time with the coffee and doesn't offer any input aside from brewing another cap for himself. It's a clear dismissal of the issue, which Haru also notices, but she, unlike him, can't let it go.

"I do think Ryuji-kun is right." She puts the empty cup down. "What you are doing is unusual and is perhaps a wonderful idea to test, but you can't push your body like this. I would suggest you at least find like-minded people to share the experience."

What she does not say, that there are more likely none such people. Especially amidst their kind. Yusuke is probably all alone in his rush to test any human food he can get his hands on, even if it will cost him another hour of seclusion hacking the bile out. No one wants to see it - except maybe Akechi but no one besides Akita can get the guy - and so they take their turns trying to talk him out of it.

Unsuccessfully, how one can guess.

Yusuke lifts his head and stares at Ann as if his scrutiny will make her a candidate for his mad quest for the sake of something Futaba can't understand. Maybe it's a ghoul thing. But all others ghouls in the room do not touch human food when they don't have to - again, except for Akechi, but it's _Akechi_.

"As I said the first ten times you've asked, nope, I'm not doing it." Ann leans away from the table, nose twitching. The thought of trying human food doesn't appeal to her. It is painful enough to pretend when she is with Shiho, all smiles and excitement at the prospect of trying new sweets they've found, even if with Akechi's help it became easier to fake her reactions, it is still disgusting to a fault.

Yusuke turns to Haru but her overly-sweet smile is the answer enough. He closes his mouth with a contemplative "hmm" and doesn't even look to where Akechi is sitting. Instead, he meets his leader's gaze head-on.

"Can't," Akira says, just like that. "Too much work." He unhelpfully elaborates. "But I can cook if you want."

Akira's cooking is surprisingly good considering he can't even taste it. He cooks for Futaba and Sojiro often enough and not only carry he's been taught how to make. Though it doesn't explain how two ghouls can decide if the food suddenly become tasting right or it is still wrong.

Unfortunately, Inari is only nodding, agreeing to a helping hand extended to him. Haru still smiles, Anne doesn't even try to argue, Ryuji can't understand why Yusuke likes to torture himself so much, Akechi must think they're all idiots, and Akira keeps making coffee.

A typical day in Leblanc, when you think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably turn to akeshu at one point because I'm weak, but it's still gen since I don't go into details ever. no graphic warning too, cuz I'm graphic with blood/violence either even if it's TG universe. there is a plot but there is more sheer interaction between thieves and the world. it's your call to stick around or not to see, hm-hm!


End file.
